Oodles of Randomness
by RockinAwesome
Summary: Some one shots, but mostly a story about the present and past lives of Seth and Misty...How awesome? Want to know more? Read...READ! READ! You know I am appetizing so give in and do it. Take a trip to the wild side...or moderately so at least...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm new to fanfiction and this is just a look into the lives of Seth and Misty, a young married couple. I am coming up with a story about them. And it'll be great! So look out for it! **

"That's mine." I told Seth when he grabbed my Swiss cheese out of the refrigerator.

"Ours." He corrected.

"But I didn't think you liked Swiss cheese?" I wondered out loud.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Um…You." I retorted.

"When?"

"Hmm let me think," I put my hand on my chin sarcastically. "Oh, I got it, remember that time when I was making you a sandwich because you were sick and I asked if you wanted Swiss cheese? You said 'no I don't like Swiss cheese." Ha! Ha! I remember." I was proud of myself for recalling such a finite detail of our married life.

"We're married remember?" Seth said.

I was shocked at his subtle response. Usually he would at least say _something_ related to the matter before letting it go. "But…you…I…It's my cheese." I sounded like a five year old who just got her toy stolen.

"Why does it matter?" Seth's sultry voice melted my heart.

My mind blanked for an instant but then I regained control over my thoughts. "I don't know." What? I don't know? I do too know! I know exactly what to say! Come on Misty, spit it out! It's my cheese and I don't much like you fooling around and doing God knows what to it. Come on Misty say it!

"See then it doesn't matter." Seth came over and kissed my forehead.

Crap, he got me. "Guess not." I agreed.

"Why do you make a big deal out of stuff like that anyway?" Seth plopped down on the couch with the slice of cheese half hanging out of his mouth.

"You know why."

"Refresh my memory dear." He became sarcastic.

I matched his sarcasm. "You know why honey."

"Pumpkin, please just answer me." Seth gulped the last of _my_ cheese down.

"You know why!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Misty, come on, tell me again." Seth sat up straight now.

"Fine, goodness, I have a little issue with completely letting go of my independence." My voice was so quiet I almost couldn't hear it.

Seth could hear it just fine. "But you're married remember." He held up his left hand and showed me the white gold band around it.

"I know. It's just a little hard. I have been on my own for so long it's just…well…different." I admitted.

"We've been together for, like ever."

"I know but when we were just dating I was still living on my own, paying my own bills, making my own meals." I stated.

"Yeah but is this a burden?" Seth motioned to the rest of the house we shared.

"No, not at all. I love it and I love you, but there are some things that take some time getting used to."

"I know. Hey, at least one thing hasn't changed." He got up and came over to me sitting in another chair in our living room.

"What's that?" I scooted over so he could sit down.  
"You're still cooking."

I laughed hysterically. Seth couldn't cook if he had gone to culinary school for nine years, was taught by the best instructor, and was thought to be a protégé. He tried a countless number of times to come in the kitchen and lend a hand but it was no use. Needless to say, we have had to replace curtains and other flammable items more than a few times. He still comes in and helps, only by getting things out and putting them away, not anything breakable though. Let's just say eggs are very messy to clean off linoleum.

"Yep, still cooking." I smiled at him.

"So about the pineapple juice…?" Seth started.  
I looked at him squished next to me in the overstuffed armchair. "What about it." My eyes dared him to say anything.

"You have great, beautiful," He thought of another word. "_Dazzling_ green eyes." He smiled a huge toothy smile, and batted his eyelashes, trying to butter me up.

"I know." I simply replied.

"And you're amazing." His eyelashes batted away.

I looked away from him and out the window. "I have been told by," I looked back sharply, "Many people."

"Feisty aren't we?" Seth looked mischievous as well.

I didn't say anything except I raised one eyebrow to tell him I knew what he was thinking.

"Hey look over—" Seth pointed to the window but I weaseled myself out from between him and the armrest as fast as I could.

"No you don't!" Seth grabbed my hips and pulled my back into the chair and he tried to get up.

"Pineapple juice! No!" I pleaded, falling back to the chair.

"Mine now!" He yelled as he stumbled out.

I saw my chance and I took it. I grabbed his leg and in one swift move, pulled him into the chair all the while pulling myself out.

"Hey, that's not fair." Seth clambered out of the chair although I was already halfway to the kitchen.

Seth ran after me but I opened the refrigerator door to find my juice. I had only moments before my husband would come into the kitchen and guzzle my precious pineapple juice.

"It's mine!" Seth begged from the beginning of the kitchen.

I was still huddled over the refrigerator door, searching.

"What can't find it?" Seth came up behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck.

"It's not here?" I felt defeated although no one had won. The pineapple juice was gone. "It was just here."

Seth's non-response said enough to me. I slowly shut the door to the refrigerator and put on my nicest fake smile. "Honey."

"Yes dear." Seth had the biggest grin I had ever seen. He slowly backed up but ran into a counter.

"Where's my pineapple juice?" I asked in the nicest, most Valley-Girl tone.  
"I don't know." Seth mocked my tone.

I got right up in his perfect face and saw the man I loved. I couldn't let my love blind me from this though. "I'll get you back. You just wait. When you least expect it BAM, there it'll be, something you like, gone, vanished, MIA, missing, never to be found again."

"I'd like to see you try." He defiantly challenged.

"It's a bet then."

Our eyes narrowed as I held out my hand for him to shake in a deal, like in the movies.

"Sure is." Seth shook my hand and the deal was made.


	2. Implications

**Yeah, yeah I know it's been a while, well I have had minor setbacks.... Saving the world, changing my shower curtains, farming lemons, simple stuff. So...I know this isn't as good as Swiss Cheese, in my opinion at least. I'd like, no, I request, no -thinks about another way to say it non-threatening but firm to get my point across- i need REVIEWS!!!!! **

Walking around school I see the same faces every day. The same drama. Simple stuff like crushes and cars and whatnot. Nothing of any importance. Some of the faces were at one point attractive or something I might look forward to seeing on occasion but not anymore. People at school are so…simple…no, that's not the word…they're…ordinary. Nothing or no one here has ever or will ever have anything interesting going on in their lives. Living on the reservation makes your life pretty much an open book. Everyone knows me, my father, my life story, and probably what I had for dinner last night.

I don't like it.

"Hey Jake." Trish said to me as I walked aimlessly through the halls. She was one of the girls I used to find somewhat attractive and maybe a little crush. She is pretty nice looking, well, she's pretty hot actually but not my type. Her long black hair framed her face like anyone would have wanted. The slight wave in it was natural but looked straight out of a movie. She had naturally perfect teeth that sparked whenever she decided to open her mouth to gleam at someone.

"Hi." I was to preoccupied by my own thoughts to respond any other way. If she would have even taken the time to speak to me a few months ago I would have giggled like a girl, tried to act cool, and end up stumbling like the idiot I was.

"So…" Trish urged me on to something I didn't know. Seeing as she never took the time to talk to me what would she want now?

Silence.

"I was wondering….thinking…"She giggled that laugh I would have choked out if she said anything to me when I liked her. Did she…? Wait--no, not Trish. "What's up." She tried to play it cool once again and attempted to lean against a nearby locker not noticing a trashcan was in the way.

She rammed into it and lost her balance, ending up against the locker she had wanted to lean on.

"You okay." I flatly replied to her fall.

Trish blushed beyond anything I had ever seen out of anyone before. She was popular so she obviously wasn't used to making a fool out of herself, much less prepared for the coming insults from the passers-by who saw it. Well, I would laugh, it was hilarious. I tried to keep my cool and shove it off like nothing.

"Yeah, thanks." She whispered.

I started to walk away again. Trish followed behind. My legs being so much longer than hers she had to take three steps for my one. I tried to speed up so she may have to be in a flat out run so she could catch me because I knew what may come.

She caught up to my pace, out of breath. "Wow, you're fast. I like that."

Crap. Why? Why me? Why now? I could insult her sarcastically and say "I'd like it if you could take a subtle hint and shove off. Did you stop for an instant and think that maybe I was taking advantage of my extremely long legs just to get away from this impossible situation?" No, she'd be speechless, who wouldn't, but she'd need another response after that…too hard. "Okay." Okay? Okay? I am flippin' Jacob Black and all I can respond is 'okay?'

"Yep." Trish stopped, expecting me to do so as well. Nope, not going to give her the satisfaction. "So…"

There she goes implying again. "What? Is there something you would like to say besides so with a dot dot dot on the end because I don't exactly have the time to wait around inferring whatever it is you're implying."

Her mouth dropped. "Feisty." She mischievously smiled.

Great. She took my snappy comeback as 'feisty.' Marvelous. "Yeah, so?"

"I like that."

What don't you like? "Okay." Is this thing on? Come on, is the communication from my head to my mouth suffering a short circuit or something?

"I was wondering…." She ended with an implication again! Her foot tapped the floor lightly.

Am I supposed to be the one to read minds here? Sorry if you didn't get the memo but that's not what I can do with every other human walking around. "Yes?" I politely said. What?! This isn't me!

"I was wondering if maybe…" She pulled my shirt closer to her and she looked up at me flirtatiously.

Oh my goodness if she doesn't stop this crap soon I may combust. I loosened her vice grip on my shirt and pushed her away. "Do you have a problem with finishing sentences or something? Here's a hint, start a thought and finish it. I have never been one to be a prick about English and grammar and stuff but come on, fragments don't make sense! I was wondering if maybe what? Finish something woman!" My hands started to shake.

"Sorry, I thought you could take a hint!"

"A hint? A hint?! There could be a million trillion things that could finish that sentence!" I knew full well what she meant but come on. " I was wondering if maybe you would like to cook dinner at my grandmother's house on Tuesday after bingo? I was wondering if maybe you could fix my ceiling fan-- it clicks and smokes when I turn it on--I think something may be wrong! Anything can me insinuated with a cliffhanger like that. Cliffhangers are only for movies in case you didn't know."

Trish was stunned. She didn't have a reputation for being turned down.

I may get a plaque in my honor. I can see it now. _"Jacob Black, the first person to ever humiliate and turn down Trish The Amazing in the same day. He is a faithful individual who you can always rely on whether or not a special someone knows it or not. He'll be remembered." _Maybe the second part needs some revision but it'll be remembered. The ground I stood on will be considered a national landmark after this or something.

Trish The Amazing--I crack myself up--straightened her shoulders and bounded down the hall towards the girls' restroom, probably to gossip to all of her friends and come up with some crackpot story of how _she _had to turn _me down subtly. What a load of crap. Whatever, at least she's out of my sight, for now. I'm glad I can go incognito --insert superhero pose here--. _


	3. Shopping

**I know, I know, now I am getting back to Seth and Misty!!! Hope you like it! Whenever you read it, please review! And in your reviews if you must, you can give any ideas. I don't care if it's about broccoli...Idea! No, kidding, or am I? So, review with story ideas please. I didn't want to have to get ugly and go all crazy white chick on you but if I have to, I _will_ pull out the big guns! LoL Jk! Can't wait till I find a muse!!!! **

"I'm going to go hang out with the guys." My marvelous husband, Seth said, grabbing bags of popcorn.

Even though we were married we were still young and needed time with someone _besides_ our other half.

"No problem, I think Taylor wouldn't mind a shopping spree." I suggested.

Seth anxiously looked at me like he was hesitant. He shook his head, maybe ridding his head of thoughts.

"What?" I wondered.

"Nothing."

I knew there was something, probably nothing regarding me, so I let it slide. Probably had to do with the things he was gathering for his outing.

"Don't spend out life savings." Seth knew my tendencies when it came to clothes. I was a fashionista in my own respect, somewhat of a penny-pincher, but I have been known to splurge on occasion.

"Alright." I shook my head in mock defeat, "I'll restrain myself."

Seth stopped to smirk at our unrelenting sarcasm, but continued gathering random necessities for his "guy time."

"What are you guys going to do if you don't mind my asking?"

Seth was picking all sorts of non-related items from around our house, a basketball, magazines, a magnet, a trash bag, and a flashlight was all I could make out from the jumbled mess in his arms. He seemed like he was eyeing things and picking them up because they just came to mind.

"A trash bag?" I questioned as I caught it before it floated to the floor.

Seth stopped to snap out of his trance. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"No problem, just why?" What was the big use for these items anyway? But these _were_ guys, no telling.

Seth stopped in his tracks. Maybe coming to the realization of how ridiculous he looked. "Oh, well, see, honestly, I don't know." Seth admitted, placing every item back in its proper spot.

"No, it doesn't matter, it's _ours_ remember? I thought I was the one who needed to be reminded of that."

"I know, you still do, but it's perfectly fine," Seth came over to me and whispered in my ear, "you're great and I love you."

Even after how long we had been together I still felt my heart flutter and quiver, mimicking beats. "Love you, too."

Bye, babe. Have fun!" Seth kissed my lips and ran out the door, empty-handed.

"Never, never in my life will I fully understand—" My phone rang.

My caller ID read "Best Buddy!"

Was she psychic? Taylor!

"Hey Best Buddy!" I lightly called her by our little inside joke of a nickname we've had since we were fourteen. We were buddies, not friends. If someone were to ask if we were "best friends" it would spark a knee-jerk reaction like we were being insulted. We weren't _friends_, how could you insinuate that? We were more. We were _buddies_. Total different mindset.

We knew everything about each other; I think it was some sort of science. It's complicated.

"Hey, Best Buddy!" Taylor greeted me with her usual—even when she was down—chipper tone. "Edward's 'hanging with the guys.'" I could hear the quotation marks as she quoted her better half. "What are you doing?"

"Oh the usual, questioning my husband's sanity, cooking, cleaning."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, the usual. So I was wondering if—"

I cut her off. I knew what she'd say. "Shopping!" I screamed into the phone.

"No doubt." Taylor easily agreed.

We usually didn't go shopping just to spend money. Yes, we did love shopping with the fiery hot passion of 10,000 suns, but that wasn't everything that went along with 'shopping.' Some of it was simply girl time. Sure, we needed, wanted, and loved our significant others eternally, but we were girls so why not act like it?

"Seth's gone, too?" Taylor asked.

"Yepps!"

"Together." We said in unison. Edward and Seth were together like every other 'guy time.'

"Mall?"

"Duh."

"Hour?' I asked.

"Be there." Taylor demanded.

"Or be square." I added.

"See ya best buddy." Taylor said, but then had a light bulb go off. "Wait!"

"What?'

"We haven't done this in a while and I want to look good so…."

"Bring your clothes and makeup and I'll help." I finished flatly. "The things I do for you…" I trailed off.

"Ah, that's alright, you know I'm great." She assured.

"We'll soon see. What are you going to bring?" I wondered if I needed to clean off every flat surface so Taylor could display her wardrobe of possibilities.

"Necessities."

"Do these 'necessities' fit in your trunk?" I had learned from experience 'necessities' don't mean the same for all of us.

"That was one time!" She defended.

"Just wondering."

"Yes they'll fit in my trunk. Front seat maybe."

"If I'm lucky."

I could hear Taylor shuffling and organizing her things to come over. She wasn't a very materialistic person but she brought all possible combinations of eye shadows, shirts, and pants. Then, it was up to me to encourage or discourage as she tried things on. It used to annoy me but I've become accustomed. Taylor would be Taylor.

"Um…I'm still here." I said after a long silence.

"I know, that remark wasn't worth saying anything back to." I guess sometimes she took my snide remarks with a grain of salt.

"You just res—" I cut myself short, not wanting to argue. "Never mind." I finished.

"That's right." I could hear the victory as she shut her car door, fumbled for keys and started the engine.

"I'll see you when you get here. Bye Best Buddy!"

"Bye Best Buddy." Taylor said, like we weren't a day over fourteen. The phone went silent. Taylor and I have been friends forever. Sometimes we annoyed each other almost to the point of grey hair. Other times we were attached at the hip. It didn't take much to annoy me as it is, but sometimes she could push my buttons. We argued all the time—more like banter— but ended up apologizing and laughing not long later. I honestly don't think we could ever hate each other, no matter what happened.

We defined buddies. Arguing, caring, laughing, talking, shopping, was what we were all about.

We're crazy and we like it that way.

Secretly, I hoped Seth, Edward, and whomever else they were with would stay out a little longer than usual. I know Taylor may not admit it, but she wouldn't mind the extra time either.

Before we both became wives, we lived together in an apartment. Going to the same college, it was inevitable.

Our lives since then have been different—at least for me—to adjust to. I don't regret one bit of any events that have played out since—especially Seth; he's all I could ask for and more. It's just taking a little longer than usual for me to relinquish my independence, but it'll come.

With such an abrupt exit this morning I hadn't had a proper meal. Seth and I have been in and out lately. Not much time for eating in. I checked the cabinets under and above the counter. Nothing.

My stomach growled.

"I know, I know, I hear you." Was there anything? Ramen Noodles. Great, no telling how long_ those_ have been there. The remaining minuscule crumbs of food we did have was practically labeled and categorized.

"Swiss cheese," I mumbled to myself, remembering the find memory. "Good times."

Ah, who cares? We'll hit a coffee shop on the way.

Still partially in my pajamas I walked into my closet and pulled something I believed suitable. Jeans, a white v-neck, ¾ sleeve sweater with a pink camisole underneath. Who could go wrong?

Unless Taylor has a bright idea?

I walked back out of my closet and saw Taylor's truck pull up. I stood by the window, examining Taylor and her belongings pile out, ready if she needed help. Surprisingly, she could carry it all by herself. My lucky day I thought.

Taylor bounced up the steps in her pajamas, too. I walked to the door to let her in, but she beat me and let herself in. If it were anyone else I would have given him or her what-for, but this was Taylor. Hey, I do the same. Edward has had plenty experience with that. "Great you left the kitchen sink this time," I noticed.

Ha ha ha, hilarious! Where do you get this stuff?" She answered with a sarcastic edge a deaf man could have noticed.

"EBay." I replied.

"Did you sell your soul there, too?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, and she did the same. We flashed a big smile at each other. Taylor, still holding her bags, but halfway through my house, looked around, wonderingly. "Where to?"

"Just spread it all out on—" I turned around, but she had already walked into mine and Seth's bedroom, jumped on the bed, and began unpacking.

I walked in behind her. "I was going to say I already picked out something. Are you willing to be seen in public with me wearing that?" I motioned to my outfit hanging on the closet doorknob.

She sighed, "I guess it'll do. No, kidding, it looks great. There you go, showing me up again." She pouted her bottom lip out.

"Don't even." She knew how I was about self-consciousness. It repulsed me. Why waste your time worrying about what other people see you as? It's not theirs to obsess over and judge. It was pointless in my eyes. Obviously, I wasn't a self-conscious person.

Taylor put her palms out defensively, "Alright, alright, I know, I'm all self-confidence today."

I rolled my eyes at her usual comment.

"I brought two outfits, but there are many possibilities and—" Her eyes cut to my bathroom, which adjoined the bedroom. My new, massive, makeup set lay there, waiting. She walked trance-like to my bathroom sink and picked one eye shadow up gracefully, gently, "Can I?" Was all she could get out. She couldn't pull her eyes away.

"Sure, why not? How could I deny her when she looked so enthralled with the set?

Taylor eyed a bubblegum pink and looked back at her clothes. "I've got it!" She screamed.

The sudden change in volume made me jump.

"This," She held up a pink shirt with a bird on the front, "and this," she held up a pair of dark jeans, "with this," she showcased the makeup.

Her eyes were so wide with enthusiasm at her newfound 'perfect' outfit was hilarious. "Great." I laughed.

"What? Don't you like it?"

"No, really it's great. It's just I have never seen you so satisfied with an outfit so fast before, that's all."

"Oh." She halfway understood.

"We better get dressed and get going. We need some sort of proof for our 'shopping.'"

"Okey dokey." Taylor agreed.

She called my bathroom wile I got the bedroom. As soon as she was decent I came in so I could perfect my look with makeup.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Taylor asked when we got in my car. It was a midnight blue Mustang. My dream car.

"Something, I don't know."

"Well, yeah, 'something,' but what though?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows?"

"Yeah, but normally they aren't so spur of the moment."

"It's alright." I reassured.

Taylor has always been one to worry and come up with wild and crazy scenarios she was certain would play out.

"Okay." She settled, but I could tell she wasn't fully satisfied.

"Look," I turned on to the interstate, "they're off playing football or camping, or whatever guys do and we're going shopping, so enough said."

"Fine."

"Good, now music." I suggested.

She turned to the station we both listened to constantly. I think the DJ's knew us by heart for all the times we call in.

After climbing out of my car, Taylor and I waltzed into the shopping center like we were on a mission.

"Where to first?" She mused.

Taylor scanned the mall up and down like she was a predator and it was her prey. To be quite honest it frightened me a little. My stomach growled. "Oh, yeah, can we eat something?"

"No problemo."

I grabbed a deli sandwich and almost swallowed it down whole.

Taylor gazed in awe.

"Sorry, I didn't know how hungry I was." I admitted.

She continued to stare into the great beyond.

"Hey! You who! I'm done, you can quit staring, and we can go now. I get the picture, I'm a hog." For my frame I could put away some food.

Her attention didn't falter.

"Did you _want_ some or something?"

Still nothing.

I clapped my hands in front of her face loudly. CLAP!

"Shh."

"Don't shh me! You're the one off in la la land. Excuse me for trying to keep people from thinking you needed medication."

"Shh." Am I hearing correctly? Did she just shh me again?

I cut my eyes at her.

"What?" She whined like _I_ was annoying _her_.

"Is there something good?"

"What?" Oblivious.

"You. Staring. Constantly." I reminded.

"Hide me!" Taylor crouched down in her chair so only her eyes were visible.

"What?"

"Shh! I'm not here."

"Okay, so I'm mumbling to myself." I faced her and craned my head so she knew I was talking to her.

"What part of shh don't you understand?" She hissed from the table.

I let that go. "Well, answer me this, who is it?" I had no idea of who it could be. Taylor doesn't hide from anyone, mostly because she didn't have enemies, unlike me.

I decided to take it upon myself to look since she was of no assistance.

"No!" She cried. "I have to see this, I'll tell you. They can't see us but we, or I can see them. This is great!" She reminded me of the neighbor from Home Improvement, the one who never showed his full face.

"Mind letting me in?" I was so tempted to get up and face whomever it was Taylor was avoiding. It couldn't be that bad.

"Hold on!" she scream-whispered.

"What have I been doing? Looking for butterflies? Stop squirming Mrs. Conspicuous! Sit up, face your fears."

"Bags, little blue boxes! I love it!" She clapped her hands together like she had won something.

"Who?!" I yelled, not caring who heard.

"Shh! Hold on!" Taylor said, still crouched.

"I _will _turn around." I threatened.

"No, they'll see us."

"Do I care?" She knew from experience I didn't.

"Why are they here? They don't shop." She said to no one in particular, her eyes still in the abyss. "Oh, yes you'll care," she finally answered my question.

"Tell me or I will." I threatened.

"No, they're talking. Maybe I can lip read? I have oranges? Oranges? No, that's not right." Taylor rambled.

"Five."

"Shell? Shell? She'll! Oh, she will! Oh, I am so good at this."

"Four."

"She'll loaf it?"

"Three, two, one!" I was too impatient to put up with her nonsense.

"No!" Taylor pleaded, but it was too late. I was already scanning the food court behind me.

"Crap! Crap! Turn around! I haven't seen what's in the bags yet!"

As soon as I was about to give up I saw Edward and the back of Seth's head. Both of then had little blue—what appeared to be—jewelry boxes, clothing bags, and they were discussing something.

I was appalled, yet happy in my own little way. What was in those packages was more than likely for Taylor and I.

Taylor had her head in her hands. "You could have blown our cover! I was going to tell you before you had to go all Nancy Drew and investigate for yourself. Look, what's in those bags and boxes, yay, is most likely for us, well it better be, so…If you want to do what's best in the long run I suggest we leave discreetly and act like nothing ever happened. When we get those presents we act all surprised and awe struck. Got it!"

My evil light bulb went off, "Or…we could give them a taste of their own medicine."

Taylor caught on. "They think _they're _the only ones who are thoughtful and sweet. They want sweet, we'll give them…."

I completed her thought. "Exactly."

**Just reminding.....REVIEW!!! Sorry, little hasty. Review!! There, much better. **


	4. Spidey Senses

**Here's a little flashback to where Taylor and Edward first got their start! I had a little help from my Best Buddy, she's amazing! Please review with any suggestions. **

"Don't. You. Dare."." Seth Clearwater wasn't exactly my type. He was...how you say...different? Life to him was a big bowl of Fruit Loops. I sort of admired him for that. No worries. I could be like that. It was hard and sometimes required a few sedatives, but I could if I put my mind to it.

"Sure you don't, but he likes you." Taylor gave me her I-know-what-you're-thinking-I-think-and-it-involves-Seth-and-the-fact-you-like-him looks. It usually involved a few nudges to the closest body part in proximity to her, a slight tilt of the head, and what she thought to be a guilt trip smile.

"Doesn't work." I flatly said and gave her my version of the I'm-going-to-get-you-back-and-it's-not-going-to-be-pretty looks. Much the same as hers, minus the shoves, plus a twist of my own only someone who saw it could describe. Most people reacted to my looks. I had mastered almost every look imaginable, mystery, guilt, anger, (Especially anger, it was something that came naturally to me.) haven't gotten the completely nice one down yet, but I could do innocent.

"Okay then, whatever you say." She added with a Taylor signature, nervous laugh.

"He's going to come over here with all of what you say is gorgeous, I don't see it, but we all have our preferences." I shrugged her implicating look and winced, I knew what I set myself up for.

Taylor smiled, catching it. "And your preference is…SETH!" She yelled.

"Do you want to walk out of here on both limbs?" I hissed.

"Sure do...Got it, shutting up now." She closed her mouth and acted like she locked it.

That'll last long.

She unlocked herself. "He's not coming over here, shut up, I know what you're thinking, and you love Seth!" She spat out at me faster then anyone but me could find legible, and locked her mouth again.

"You're right I take all my precious time and fantasize about Granddaddy Long Legs over there." I motioned over to the group of huddled guys around a diagram of a plot to take over the world. Waffles. Huh, who would have thought it?

She unlocked herself once more.

"Would you stop doing that, we all know you're going to talk again?" I demanded. She was going to develop carpal tunnel soon if she kept that up.

Taylor took her already red face and pouted once more. "Fine, I'll never talk to you again Best Buddy, just for that. You'll regret it. And I was going to say you're taking a true remark and layering it with sarcasm to make it seem fake. I got you all figured out." She waved her finger in my face, like she knew what she was talking about.

Let her think. She hasn't done that in a while, it can't hurt...what about last time? Paper clips. A bad time in our lives. A typical teenage time where she thought she was a know it all. "You're right."

I interrupted her victory dance. "I know. What?"

"You're right."

"You're just saying that so I'll shut up."

"You're right."

I looked around the cafeteria while Taylor scanned my face. The arising body caught my attention from the table I had been checking on for Taylor. Edward.

"He's coming over here." I calmly said. She was sort of like a puppy, if you started to freak out, she would, too. But mostly she'd freak out anyway.

"Stop changing the subject. I am on to something big, extraordinary, astronomical—"

"He's coming." I hissed, quieter so maybe he couldn't hear.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" She said from between her teeth.

Taylor finally took the time to look at me and hear Edward speak. "Hey, Taylor.

She looked like a deer in headlights. I knew her mind had to blank. She just stared at me then scanned the lunchroom. _What are you doing, Taylor? Come on, this is what we've discussed. Remember Tyler, what you went through. You learned how to use your words! Speak! You can do this! _I tried to telepathically convey to her.

"Er...hey?" It didn't work. _Work on telepathy skills. _I made a mental note to do. Our closeness usually came in handy. We had a pretty good indication of what the other was thinking. It worked one way this time. I knew exactly what she was thinking. _Oh, Lord, what do I do? _While I think she was oblivious to what I was thinking. _Play it cool. Act like this doesn't bother you. You like him. He likes you, no biggie! _Taylor attempted a wave but it was more like shooing away a fly.

"How was your day?" Edward cautiously sat down beside me, in font of Taylor. _Did I say you could sit there? Just because breathing the same air as you do turns Taylor into your little marionette doll does not give you the right to trounce…. Stop it! This is Taylor's moment. _

"Fine?" She answered more like a question. _Please say something intelligent! Please. Don't tell me all those long nights spent giving you advice were in vain!_

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. He looked genuinely concerned. I could tell genuine looks from a fake one, I had mastered those as well.

"Um…er…um." Taylor sputtered and finally let out a defeated sigh. If she wasn't entrapped in his bile-colored eyes she would have put her head down on the table and secretly hoped he went away.

I had to jump in. I let out a howl of laughter that only Taylor and I knew was false. I laughed had for about ten seconds and started clapping my hands, making a mini scene in the cafeteria. "Bravo! Bravo! And the crowd goes wild. You were amazing." I turned to Edward who peered to my side like he thought I was having a breakdown right there. _Yeah, that's right Bozo, you're involved with a couple of nutcases so why don't we all go our separate ways? _The thought brought more laughter, real this time. I couldn't say that, Taylor would kill me. "She's rehearsing for this play where she has to pretend to be hypnotized." I pinched her leg under the table as I "slapped my knee in laughter."

She jumped and snapped her head to me in thanks.

I think it worked because Edward let out a sound that was I think a chuckle for him. He was superman to every other girl, but to me, he was a turn off with his "I'm better than you attitude." I was the only person allowed to think like that.

"So…I was wondering, since we have science together, and we have to work with a partner, would you want to work with me?" He smiled a crooked, slightly disfigured smile. In my eyes, it wasn't anything important, she blushed at the sheer thought of his smile.

"_You, _a partner with…_me?_" Taylor squealed. Her face got redder by the minute. _Do it! Say yes. Y-e-s, it's not that hard, three letters._

"If you don't want to, I'll understand. I didn't mean to intrude, I just thought—"

Taylor's mouth hit the floor.

"Yes. She means yes. She was clarifying your response." I jumped in. Taylor didn't look like she was going to be up for speaking for a while. "Right, Taylor?" I urged.

"Right. I would love to be with you." She took in a deep breath like she was kicked in the stomach and her eyes shifted and she rubbed her neck, a nervous twitch. "I mean uh…well you know…work with you on the assignment is all. You know, lab partners or whatever. Not like dating or anything. Pfft. Right. Like we would date. Ha ha, funny." I took the foot closest to her and kicked her, not hard, but enough to get my point across for her to shut her Jabber jaws.

"Why didn't she say so herself?" Edward asked me, a little annoyance in his voice.

"Does it look like she has the capacity to talk right now? You came up to her, dropped the A bomb of all A bombs, which," I turned to Taylor, "I told you so, just saying." I motioned back to Edward, "She doesn't know what to say and I know exactly what she wants and needs to say, so I say it like a good friend should, and you ask me why? I'll tell you why, because we're buddies. Hear that, buddies. Better than friends, and I _am_ able to honestly answer for her and she doesn't mind. Especially not now because she mostly soaking it all in. Okay?" Edward never got on my bad side, mostly because he never talked to me, but this flew all over me.

"I said yes." Taylor finally answered, barely more than a whisper.

"What?" Edward asked. He was giving me his impression of a death ray look. Didn't scare me.

"Yes!" Taylor and I said in unison.

"Fine!" He said as close to my face as my bubble would allow. "Okay, good, _Taylor._ I guess I'll see you later, in class I mean." He stuttered.

"Okay." Taylor agreed. She looked at me, her face beaming. "Wasn't that great?"

"Yeah, except for the fact you babbled the day away. I was thinking about telling him about your mystery allergy to tomatoes and whenever you ate them you turned as red as one of them. Or saying that was a side effect of your medication, but that wouldn't have worked out so well for you."

"Thank you." She breathlessly answered.

"Were you holding your breath?"

"I was seeing if this was real or not. It is!" She shook me until the point of dizziness.

I grabbed her shoulders to stop her and shrieked in a pitch only dogs could hear. "I told you!"

"Yes, you can do the 'I told you so dance.'"

"I was going to whether you wanted me to or not. I'm doing it in my head." I said with a smirk.

"I thought so." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "How'd you know he was coming?"

I looked around cautiously and scooted closer so she could hear me. "There's something I need to tell you. My spidey senses told me." I tried to be as serious as I could muster up.

"No way! Seriously." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. I get this tingling in my wrists and in my head and then sometimes, when evil comes around, a web will shoot out and I swing around like a monkey."

"Hilarious. You'll have to show me sometime." Her face looked like it was trying to correct the coloration so it changed from bright red, to pink, peachy, and all over again.

"I will." I promised.

**Soo.....Good? Bad? Ugly? Ideas? Review please. -gives pleading look no one on their right mind can ignore-**


	5. Waffles

After the whole Taylor and Edward drama we stood up with our trays and proceeded to the trashcan. "He's looking at you." Taylor nudged my arm and my tray slipped.

I quickly recovered myself causally, so no one would notice. "Don't do that when I'm walking with a potential stain causing object in my hands." I said through my teeth. I didn't want anyone to see me make a fool of myself in front of everyone.

"Sorry. He's looking at you. I was right!" It was her turn to squeal now.

I had to get a look for myself. I wasn't going to be eager and say "Where? Where?" I would subtly, inconspicuously, look behind me.

Hmph. Always. Why me? Why did Taylor have to be right? Why did Seth look like that? Two seconds ago he was the waffle-yielding child who apparently had an innocent crush on me. Now he looked…older, still gangly and a little awkward, but older. His brown eyes scolded into my scanning face. I made it a quick glance, probably less than a second spent on any one person, but my eyes remembered every inch of him.

His black hair was cropped short to his head and spiked up in the front. His usual look, but different. New gel? It wasn't especially spiky today. What was it? His face was clear, a plus for guys our age. Our age? His and my age. His cheekbones, from his heritage, were prominent and the fluorescent light glinted off of them, giving the slightest sheen. Not sweat, health. Seth's lips were pressed into a hard line, focusing. On me? His soccer tee and shorts seemed different, too. Cleaner? Dry cleaning. Must be dry cleaning.

"So."

"I told you!" Taylor scream-whispered.

"Would you like a prize?" I sarcastically offered.

"Yes, I would like a big, shiny trophy with the engraving "_Taylor-the-amazing, the most right person in the world was right about Seth and Misty _and_ had Edward Cullen ask her to be partners in science class all in one day. She succeeded a task most people think gargantuan. _"

"I'll get right on that."

Taylor stared back to the cafeteria.

"Ahem." I coughed. "Were you trying to be any more obvious, Edward's gone."

She spoke, trance-like. "You know, I never really noticed, I knew he had potential, but I never thought it out thoroughly, Seth's pretty hot. Not as hot as Edward, he has him beat by a mile, but he's not bad."

"What?!" I screamed, defensively. I didn't even think about it. It was a reaction.

"He is. What, lock me up for saying someone's pretty hot." She held up her hands so I could put handcuffs on her.

"No, I just didn't expect to hear that from you, Mrs. Edward Cullen."

"Shh. People could hear us." She ushered me back to our table.

"Didn't stop you before."

"He just asked to be partners. He doesn't even like me."

I turned my whole body toward her so I could give her the full-fledged, Don't-give-me-that look.

"What? We're just partners." Taylor hung her head down.

I jerked it up. "Now, Best Buddy, _now_ you're 'partners.'" I put the quotation marks over her words so maybe she could realize how ridiculous she sounded. "But, soon, it'll be more. 'Taylor, I have been waiting my entire life for someone like you. Now I have found you. Will you go out with me?'" I said with my begging slash longing voice.

"Make fun of my situation now, but you'll see. Karma."

"Karma?"

"Karma."

"Okay…."

"You don't believe me?" She disbelievingly said. Her mouth dropped and both of her eyebrows raised. She could never get the one eyebrow to go up, she looked a little challenged if she tried. I had to give it to her, she was persistent, kept trying and trying, annoying and annoying me….

"No!" I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to prove me wrong.

"Yes." She smiled at the fear in my eyes. I didn't want her to open her trap to Seth. She would twist my word into a morphed reality that I liked him and wanted him with everything I had. Taylor would definitely make me out to be the desperate one. I wasn't desperate. I could get a guy. I think?

"NO!" I firmly but calmly said. Taylor said I was scariest not when I yelled, but when I was firm and quiet. I think I sounded a little crazed personally.

"Okay. I wasn't going to anyway, don't go all ape on me alright."

"I wasn't. And I knew you wouldn't. You think he's hot so you'd be putty in his monstrous hands."

"Monstrous hands? You pay attention to his hands? Hmm…."

"No. Keep your fictitious assumptions to yourself please." I begged.

She grinned ear to ear. "Oh, I will."

I wanted badly to get off the subject. I don't like lies. She made up her own world with whomever she wanted, where she wanted. I was a pawn in her world. I didn't care. "So…don't you have science next?" I wondered.

Her eyes widened. "No…"

"Yes…" I mocked.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know, apparently I don't know who I like. Why don't you tell me, master?" I joked.

"This isn't a time for joking. I need you."

"Oh, you need me now? What about 'karma?'"

Her expression turned to pleading. "Who said that? I don't remember that, do you?"

"I distinctly…" Taylor's shoulders slumped and her head hung again. "Do not remember that." I finished.

"Seriously? I wouldn't do that to you. Thanks. So what do I do?"

"My advice? Talk. Don't hyperventilate. Make conversation. Laugh at his corny, good-for-nothing jokes, but not too much, he might think you're having an episode."

"His jokes are great." Taylor said, mesmerized.

"His jokes are great." I mocked with a cheesy, childish impression.

"They are."

"Whatever you like." I dismissed. It wasn't worth it to fight 'til the death over if Edward's jokes were good or not.

"That's right."

Seth weaved through the crowd and made his way to our table. I wasn't especially looking for him, I just noticed.

"Hey, I have a joke." He eagerly bobbed up and down beside us.

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. _Here we go, probably a joke we won't understand, but can't find it in us to not laugh. _

"Alright, you ready?" Seth looked nervously or giddily at Taylor and I. I couldn't tell which.

I nodded, so did Taylor.

Seth laughed. "Are you sure?"

We nodded again.

"Can't you talk?" He asked to both of us, but looked at me particularly.

Taylor noticed and I felt her eyes bore flirtatious holes in my face.

"Yes I can talk. Was that your joke?" I flatly said, not wanting any emphasis on any word. I didn't want to hear about it later.

He ignored my question. "Good. Now, for my joke, well not really a joke, more like an observation, or a random thought that I felt to be quite funny." He talked with his hands. I never noticed. I seemed to notice a lot today.

"Get on with it, please." I requested. The students in the cafeteria started to file out and go to class. I wasn't in to mood for a lecture because I was late.

"Anger? Not good. Okay, now what if cannon-blown waffles that, on occasion, flirted with disaster ran the world? An Evil Knievel, so to speak?"

Silence.

"Imagine a waffle what was blown from a cannon landed on a motorcycle with a red, white, and blue cape, rode over the Grand Canyon?"

Taylor was the one to laugh. Her imagination was better than mine.

She was getting a kick out of this. Her face became red again. She lost breath. "Why. Is. This. So. Funny?" She gasped.

I started laughing. Not only at the observation, it was a compilation of Taylor's face, Seth's amazement, and the waffle.

"See, I told you it was funny." Seth stood, proud.

"Guess. So." She gasped some more.

After a few seconds all three of us regained composure. "Taylor, you have to go to class now." I pointed out.

She immediately stopped. "No, I'm not ready!"

Seth was puzzled. He stared at our faces, searching for answers. "Am I missing something?"

"You walked in to the wrong part of this conversation." I laughed.

"It just started." He pointed out, and laughed.

"My point exactly."

"So, I'm not supposed to walk in the beginning of a conversation?" He continued as we walked down the hall. "Wouldn't that just be rude?" He followed us to our lockers.

I had to laugh. "Guess so." I didn't want Taylor, who was listening, to get the wrong impression, or any impression for that matter.

"I'm going to go to class now." Taylor said. While Seth's back was turned, she made kissy faces.

"Have fun with Edward." I shot back.

"Oh, crap." She pressed her lips together then looked confidently at me. No, I will." She widened her eyes and took her hand and slid it across the front of her neck, and disappeared into the classroom.

"She'll have fun." I said under my breath.

Seth felt left out. "Yeah, I'm not getting any of this, so I'm going to go now."

"Okay. Bye."

He looked after me and I think he expected a little more. Sorry. When there are spies everywhere, you cannot afford to be nice.


	6. Valentine's Day

Seth and I sat at our high school basketball game in the stands. We liked sports, he played soccer, and I softball, but we were there mostly for each other's company. We had become closer since the whole Taylor and Edward thing. When they decided to hand out we were the lackey friends. It was early February, the school was covered in red and pink, preparing to celebrate the upcoming lover's day.

I have never understood the meaning of Valentine's Day. Why did you need a specific day to show affection? Was there something wrong with caring just because you could? I didn't like the three C's. Chocolate, cherubs, and cheesy greeting cards. Bee mine? A relationship shouldn't come down to an insect holding a box of candy.

"What do you think Valentine's Day is about?" I asked Seth out of the blue. We were into the basketball game, but not so much so we toned each other out.

His eyes gently rolled over to meet mine. I wasn't petulant about it, I was curious. "What do you mean? What I'm going to do or what?"

"No, what you think it means."

"Valentine's Day? Um…I don't know. A time to show love?" He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his hair, a telltale sign of confusion.

"So there has to be a time?" I sat up straighter, not because I was annoyed, because I was getting intrigued, he didn't know either. Did anyone?

So did Seth, his posture corrected and re-corrected several times before he seemed comfortable. "No? It's just a day some guy came up with and his name was St. Valentine. I don't remember why, we learned it in like, third grade. Why?"

The crowd cheered, apparently something big happened. It brought both of us back to our surroundings. We stood up, along with the rest of the fans, and looked around. A buzzer-beating three pointer at the end of the first quarter, no big deal. Seth and I sat back down. I missed the end of his response. "What did you say?"

"It has something to do with St. Valentine—"

"I know that, what did you say after."

"Oh, why?" He relaxed a bit and leaned back onto the bleacher behind us.

A man groaned, "Hey, kid. Watch it." He was a heavyset man whose glasses didn't fit his face. They were barely big enough to cover his eyes.

Seth's face flushed and he sat erect again. "Sorry, sir, didn't see you there." He squealed.

I couldn't help but smile. I tried to hide it, and tried not to laugh because I didn't want to be classified as "rude and unruly."

The hefty man laughed a hollow, throaty laugh that resonated throughout the gym. "Don't see how, son, I'm not exactly easy to miss."

Seth smiled politely, nervously. I could see in his eyes he wanted to joke and laugh with the man, to make it less awkward, but he didn't want to call the man fat, so all he did was sit up, laugh, and turn back around. "So, as you were saying." He nervously said, wondering if the non-response was ethical.

I chuckled at Seth's nervousness. "Valentine's Day…"

He got right back on topic. "Oh, yeah. I remember. Why?"

Did he just miss our entire conversation? He was probably thinking about waffles. "Because I want to know what you said."

"Why?"

"I just told you. Open your ears."

"Open yours. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh," My mouth formed over the words and I felt like a buffoon. "Huh huh, yeah." I silently laughed. "I knew that. I was just testing you." I smiled, hoping it would be my get out of insults free card.

"Sure. So why?" He persisted.

I hoped he wasn't one of those firm believers in the "I have to get you something for Valentine's Day and we have to make a big deal out of it" kind of person. I would be a total downer if he were. "Because I don't think it's that big of a deal. It's over dramatized, over glamorized, expensive, flashy, tacky attempts at winning someone over, which is especially stupid of you already have someone." I took a deep breath, I had held it in for a while.

Seth sat silent while I prepared for the, "How could you say that's" and the "Heartless's" and the all important, "You just don't know what it's all about…"

I couldn't take the suspense any more. "S—" I was cut off by another cheer. _You can't do anything productive when I have nothing to find out?_ The crowd ceased and was seated again. "So…"

"Wow. Big words, impressive."

"That's it?" I was flabbergasted after such a violent distaste of Valentine's Day to get a compliment on 'big words.'

"Would you like more?"

"I'd like something."

"That was something." Seth smiled, proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes. "A something that relates to this conversation, not my grammar."

"Which is impeccable…." He sarcastically stated. Was he trying to butter me up for the worst?

"That's because I have been thinking about this."

"Maybe it's because you don't have a Valentine?" Seth suggested.

I cut my eyes at him. Me? Not have a Valentine? Pfft. Well, I don't but that's not the problem. "What?"

His smile turned mischievous. "You heard me."

"I don't think I heard you correctly." I cupped my hand around my ear, trying to listen in better.

Seth leaned in to my ear. "You don't like Valentine's Day because you don't have a Valentine."

I couldn't come up with a response. "I don't?" Crap. Stupid first-thing-that-comes-to-mind-outbursts.

"Do you?"

"Do you?" I shot back. I didn't think he did, but I couldn't be completely sure. We were friends, but we were in each other's business.

"In fact, I have my eye on this one girl…"

I scanned through the list of girls in Forks. Jessica? Mike. Taylor? Edward. I didn't let Taylor's voice in my head rule any considerations. I finally settled on someone who was recently single and looking. "Angela! Hey, I've seen how you look at her." My eyebrows shot up and down, accusingly.

He gave me a "come on" look. "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, what's that about? She's a nice girl."

His head hung and never came up for a response, he just said. "Yeah."

I didn't want to press the issue. I didn't know the background, so I decided to go back to the topic of choice earlier. "So, you never told me what you thought about Valentine's Day." I tried to sound as chipper as the suddenly somber situation would allow.

"It depends. If I have a girl, then I want to do something nice, if I don't then…I guess it's pointless really." Seth looked like he came to the sudden realization at the minute moment the words came out.

I really wanted to know if he was going to do something for Angela, but I didn't want his doom and gloom coming back. I didn't like his doom and gloom. Since we were friends I wanted to comfort him. But if course not in the presence of Taylor, she'd think we would be getting married in the Bahamas and vacationing in Cancun for every year after.

The crowd went crazy again but we sat in silence for the rest of the half. Neither one of us felt like standing up to get concessions. His sadness, confusion, or anger, seemed presses into me. I felt…him.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything for fear the conversation would hit an abrupt end again. I think I hurt him. I wanted nothing of the sort.

He was right, I wanted a Valentine.


	7. LIES LIES IT'S ALL LIES!

**Here's one from Seth's POV. I thought it'd be funny to do something that's his idea. I have my next chapter ready and I hope you like this one enough for me to publish another. REVIEW!!!**

"Misty's gone." I told Edward as soon as she left my house. We finished studying a little early. I really liked her, but I don't think she felt the same way, although I don't see how she couldn't after we have been spending so much time together. It's not what normal friends do. I did a little happy dance inside my head. It consisted of the running man, robot, a few twists and shakes, with some electric slide for flair.

"I'm coming." I heard a slam, keys rattling, footsteps, more keys, another slam, more keys, and a roar of the Volvo.

Click. More happy dancing. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuurrrttttsss! Ice, ice, baby dun da dun dun da dun dun. Pretty wo—man, walking down the street. I've been really trying baby, trying to hold back this feeling for soo long, but if you feel, like I feel baby, come on, OOH, come on," Crash! "Oh, crap. I didn't know we had a vase? Are there any flowers around? No. Ah, mom won't notice. Let's get it ooon. Le-et's get it on."

"What in the world?" Edward's face was surprised as soon as I opened my eyes. Edward's eyes shot from me to the vase, and back to me. I decided to keep my eyes closed and maybe I would waltz around everything.

My arms were still in the air, mid snap. I had hit the high notes so I thought I'd keep the beat. Quite frankly I was amazing. "How long have you been there?"

"You really need to lock your doors."

"Why'd you just barge in?" _It's my house, not his. Yes, he is welcome anytime and in a fight he more than likely would snap me in half, but…well…pride._

"You said 'come on, OOH come on,'" Edward mocked me with his eyes closed, threw his head back with the 'OOH' and snapped the beat. He finished and composed himself. I thought you were talking to me. Now I see you weren't." Edward laughed.

I lowered my hands and rubbed my hair._ I sing better_.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"I don't care. Tell the whole world. Tell everyone, tell the news so they can tell the entire town at six thirty!" _Please keep this to yourself. _

"Whoa, chill. Marvin Gaye? Really? Come on, yeah, it's a classic, but there is so much more. Claire de Lune, now that's music."

I cocked my eyebrow. _Music?_ _That's crap. Where are the words? Some chick pecking away at an oversized, buck-toothed, object, that's not music._ "Yeah…"

"It is. Whatever, we have things to do."

'Things to do' is an understatement. We had planning, strategizing, illustrating, articulating, and every other awesome word ending in –ing.

"Well…"

"Oh, yeah. Did you bring the paper?"

"Of course, with our ideas."

"All of them?"

"Do I appear to be the type of person to forget something? Are you insulting me, Seth?" Edward stepped one foot closer to me, threatening.

I wasn't expecting it and jumped four steps back. "No, no not at all."_ Stupid golden eyes. Did they have to be like looking in a mirror?_ Personally, I thought I was way more attractive, but Misty didn't think so. Always talking to him. The thought made my eyes narrow. _She's mine._

His position straightened. "I was kidding. Now come on. Taylor added some things."

I sat at my kitchen table. "You let her read this?" I screamed in a higher pitch than normal for guys my age. _Now she's going to know. _

Edward sat down, but then stood again, looking ashamed. "She's not going to say anything, She already knows. She asked."

_Do you have a spine? _"I wonder how she already knows. If she 'asked' you to take a shot of Tequila, jump off a bridge, swim to China, and buy sixteen cats, would you?"

I actually beat him for once. "She wouldn't ask me to do that, besides she's allergic to cats." He defiantly said.

_Wouldn't ask to do that my—_"Now you going to do it or not?" _Edward stop interrupting my thoughts, I try to think one thing and you must say something. Geez, it's almost like you know when I think something I shouldn't, freak. _

"She doesn't like me and this is going to make me seem like a pansy."

"Is not."

"How do you know_?" I swear if he says 'I know her' or 'she told me' I'm going to jump across this dollar store plastic table and strangle him._

"Taylor?"

_Well played Edward, but you're lying, she doesn't know. You don't keep things like this out in the open. You think I don't know you._ "Taylor what?" _Yeah, pass this test. _

"Taylor said she wouldn't think you were a pansy."

_LIES! LIES! It's all LIES! _"In those exact words?"

"Sure."

"Sure? How can she be sure?"

Edward gave me a 'come on' look. _Like Misty's. Aaahhh! I'm falling for her. No, I've already fallen for her. Not fallen, more like slipped and decided not to get back up._ "They're attached at the hip. They almost know what each other thinks and I don't think Taylor likes her being a third wheel. I don't like you being a third wheel. She…just...well…I don't like her going on every date Taylor and I have."

_How dare you? She's there when I have to be the third wheel. She's amazing. Amazing company. Sarcastic, funny, caring, loving, lovely, smart…_"How do I start?"

"Well for Taylor I would…." He rambled on about big words and quoted poetry from the Ice Age. Maybe Taylor likes that, but not Misty. _It's my_ _fault, I shouldn't have asked. _

"Alright. I think I got a good start." _Psshhht! Good start? I'm worse off than when I started. Now freaking Casanova and Fabio over here has to go and be all knight in shining armor. No, if she wanted that she would have gone for it. She doesn't. But does she want me?_

**Reviews! Please! I don't think it's that horrible, so please corroborate. **


	8. Debate

**One way Misty thinks to solve her problems...writing it out! So...-sniffle sniffle- I know, I know, it's been a while, but here I am, updating that is...so...ReViEW!**

I have to be sure. Absolutely sure. Positively sure. Irrevocably sure. But how? I can't go up and plant one on him and see if sparks fly. But I can't waste my time thinking there could be something, and there's not. Ah, who cares? I'm young.

**What I think**

Nice.

Smart.

Funny.

Ho—Nice looking.

Cool.

Perfectly able to go on a double date with and Taylor likes him.

Friendly.

Ah, that's enough. Don't run wild.

**What could happen**

Sane Side

…_Not Completely_

_We get along great and everything's peachy. _

Peachy? Really? Peachy? What age are you? 

_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. But what's the harm?_

Ooh, I'm scared. Harm? There's a lot of harm. Did you ever think about feelings? 

_You should be scared. Feelings? And you're the sane side? What do you think makes me like him to begin with? Stupid teenage hormones. _

Why do you like him?

_Did you totally miss what's up there? -Looks up to list- And why do _I _like him? Uh, did you notice we're part of the same person? _

Don't insult my intelligence, I know we're part of the same person. 

_I can't insult your intelligence; I'm the –puts quotation mark in air- '…Not Completely' side. What can I say?_

Do I like him?

_Yes. _

I'm not asking you, I'm asking my….

_-Pokes Sane Side- Asking your what?_

…

_Say it!_

-Hangs head in shame- …Heart.

_Look who's gotten sappy on me. Aww. See, you do. If you didn't, there'd be an immediate 'no, eew, ugh, how could you, gag me,' anything, but is there? Huh? _

…

_That's what I thought. _

You're not helping. 

_Not my fault. I'm not completely here. -Points to head-_

…

_Oh, no response? You seemed to have a lot to say when I said peachy. Don't like it when the '…Not Completely' side is right? Huh? Yeah, that's right, silence. _

You know us arguing doesn't help a thing. 

_Oh, now you decide to be sane? You know that's not something you have the privilege of turning on and off. I thought I was going to have to change the titles. Whew, close one. _

So, it's settled, we like him? 

_Don't ask me, Mr. Sane. You have all the answers. _

You keep coming back to that…-gets out notebook- And you cover up everything with sarcasm. 

_What?_

Our titles. Me being the sane side and you're '…Not completely.' You sarcastically refer to that quite often. There seem to be unresolved issues there. 

_Are you asking a question?_

Do I need to?

…_No?_

I'll take that as a yes. So why don't we explore why you have such a problem with this?

_I don't want to. -Sniffles and looks around nervously and thinks sinister thought to self-_

You need to if you want to get help. 

_I don't want to. Seth can help me. _

Seth can't hear you.

_Neither can anyone. -Says under breath- _

Do you want someone to hear you? -Takes notes- 

_-Anxiously looks at Sane Side's notes- Do you have a degree for that?_

Do I need one if I can help?

…

Right, now don't think I didn't miss your evasion. Now do you want someone to hear you?

_No._

-Raises eyebrows-

_What? -Says defensively- Since you're so sane and all knowing, why don't you tell me?_

Tell me about your childhood. 

_-Scoots down in chair-_

Uh huh. -Sits back in chair for the long haul- 

I jerked my head from my arms lying on my desk. The paper with seven things I liked about Seth lay under my arm. _Hmm. Seven? A lucky number. A good sign. _ I shook my head, trying to rid the disturbing dream. I opened my eyes wide and rubbed my hand across my forehead. _Please tell me that wasn't real. _I looked around my room, seeing if I was still in dreamland. Nope all there, as usual. _Is that a sign? I_ _am losing my mind. It's settled. Bus Driver, take me to the closest mental institution, I need to check in. _

"Well that clears it all up." Sarcasm. Oh, no. My childhood was great...I swear….

**DUN DUN DUN -insert scary music here- Sorry, random. LOL**


	9. Oh, Crap!

**Here's another part of last Chapter. Some people didn't understand completely -cough cough- No names mentioned. Hope this clears it up? **

Taylor and Edward had gotten around campus. Everyone knew. Some thought it an odd match, but knew better than to say anything. I never wished when I was a little girl to be the third wheel, but it came true. Why does something I don't even want have to come true?

Seth felt like a third wheel sometimes too. At times, when we were being third wheels, we talked about it. Technically, since there were four of us, Taylor, Edward, Seth, and I, we could make a car. Many times, Seth and I talked about what type of car we'd be. We decided on, what else, a Mustang. Well, maybe not all of us, but I did and he agreed.

On occasion I even went over to his house to study. Just as friends. But he was really nice, and sweet, and smart. We got along. Guess we really were clones?

Taylor was still not completely comfortable going out on a date with Edward alone, and her parents liked it better when I went. I don't see why, if something were to happen it's not like I could stop it. Edward brought Seth along too, probably to be my handler. Edward wasn't my biggest fan. Ever since that day he asked Taylor to be his science partner, he thought I was a wise-cracking, smart-mouthing, disrespecting, annoying person who happened to be Taylor's Siamese twin. Does that matter Mr. Cullen? Does it matter to you that I was the one who stayed up all those nights helping Taylor decide what to do in your presence? _I_ recommended breathing. Me. Did you? No. Would you think of that? No. But I know Taylor better. Better than you ever will. He talked to me rarely and when we did talk, it ended in an argument mostly.

Oh no.

I do…

Taylor!

************

Ever since that day, I thought about it. Thought about what this could mean. Thought about the happy, I-told-you-so dance Taylor would perform. I couldn't do this on my own. She's my Buddy. I have to tell her. It'd be worth the I-told-you-so dance. Plus, with me being as oblivious as I am when it comes to someone flirting with me, she could help.

*************

I regret it. I hate it. I don't like it. I loathe it. I want it to have never happened. The I-told-you-so dance was better and longer than even I expected. Why? Why can't I keep my big trap shut? It wasn't even worth telling her. Nothing good came out of it. Not yet. Think positive. Positive? Pssht. I shouldn't have told her until I knew more. Until I was sure. This isn't even a full-blown like. It's more like an I-think-you're-nice-and-we-get-along-so-I've-decided-I'm-going-to-like-you kind of like.

**So...Does it? Like it? Hate it? Want to marry it? Want to throw it into the trash, and not the recycling bin? ReviEW!**


	10. Hypothetically?

"It's growing." I told Taylor as we separated for our science quiz.

My male clone, Seth, sat with his back to the table, facing me. "What's growing?" His hands found his chin and he smiled convincingly.

"Nothing." I simply said. This involved him yes, but he didn't need to know quite yet.

"Tell him." Taylor mouthed as I took my seat close to the door with a binder in my lap.

"No." I hissed back. This was my secret and no one else's. Well I guess if it really was a secret I shouldn't have told Taylor, but what was I supposed to do, talk to myself?

"He likes you." She mouthed again as our substitute teacher handed out our papers.

Her common response. I couldn't make a stand unless it resulted in an argument so I just let it go right there.

The test wasn't anything exciting. I was too busy thinking about scenarios.

"So…I failed it." Taylor whispered after I finished and headed back to the table she, Jordan, Seth, and I shared.

"So did I." I shook my head, thinking I failed more than the test.

"Whatever, you always make A's." Jordan pointed out.

"Not on this one." I smiled. She didn't know the half of it.

"Now work on your posters after you finish," The substitute whom I had no idea what her name was said.

"Misty finished her poster." Taylor mocked in a whiny tone only a toddler could pull off.

"I can_ act_ like I'm busy." I shot back.

"Wait, I haven't done anything on my poster. It's due tomorrow. So that means I'll have to do work at home. That means homework. I don't do homework." Seth said, mystified.

_Right Captain Obvious._ "Uh huh." I said slowly. I didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Do it." Taylor said through gritted teeth.

"No." I said back, teeth gritted harder.

"Ooh ooh, let me in! I want to know." Seth leaned in closer to me with his hand cupped over his ear.

"Um…no. Sorry girl stuff, monthly things and everything." I said as convincingly as I could.

I could feel the look Taylor was giving me. I couldn't see it for Seth's big brown eyes locked on mine. _Snap out of it. Inconspicuous, remember?_

"You know it's true." Taylor reiterated.

"Do not. Nothing of the sort." I denied.

"Will you please tell me?" Seth whined.

I wanted to tell him so bad. His face was wrinkled with confusion, but I couldn't. "No." I said it like it was nothing, like it didn't affect me.

"Why? What could it hurt?" Seth smiled.

Taylor jumped out of her chair, "Yeah, what can it hurt? What do you have to lose?"

I leaned over the table and lowered my voice to a harsh whisper. "My dignity!" I meant it to be a whisper, but I'm sure everyone at the table heard me.

Class went on as usual, without a hitch. Nothing out of the ordinary, and no slip ups.

"Secret lair! Now!" Taylor hissed and grabbed my arm, before I had finished packing my things.

"Ooh, I'm in trouble now." I admitted as she dragged my down the hall, behind Seth.

He whipped around in an instant. "For what?"

"Not obeying Taylor law." I clambered though doorways. Taylor had no consideration for my things, they banged against lockers and walls.

Taylor gave a sinister look to both of us. I knew why for me, but I didn't know why for Seth, he was an innocent bystander. "That's right. And she needs to tell y—someone because it wont hurt a thing. No one will get hurt. It could, no it will, turn out to be something you will not and I repeat, will not regret. Dignity? What was that? How can you lose your dignity?" Seth had walked away by now, realizing this conversation wasn't meant for him. "He likes you, you like him, end of story. Now I know how you felt with me and Edward, sheesh." Her arms flailed, like a windmill.

"Okay, no not end of story, and this is nothing like you and Edward. Did you know for sure he liked you and you liked him? Yes you did. I know for a fact I like him, but I don't think he likes me. Yes, he has his moments where even I agree, but then sometimes he barely knows I exist." I said the last half of the last sentence softly, not wanting to think about that.

"Barely knows—Misty I swear to you, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met in my entire life. Are your contacts in? Because you can't see what's right there in front of you. At the dance he asked if _you_ were coming. _You_. Not anyone else. _You_. He always talks to _you_, always hangs around _you_, touches _your_ hair—" She counted the reasons on her fingers.

"That's only because you tell him to." I interjected her rampage.

"Any—way! He talks to you, gives you cookies, rubs your hand when you're mad, gets awkwardly close to you, calls you female clone, says that because of that you're not related, which means he doesn't think of you as a sister, which means he likes you, and you still deny it?" Taylor took a long, deep breath. The cold air stung her chest and she coughed. "Look. At. What. You. Made. Me. Do."

"Sorry. Okay, I'm not going to talk to him, but" I thought about the different scenarios in my head. Good. Bad. Very good. Exponentially good. Ugly. Hideous. Ugh. Great. "_You_ are a different story."

"I can?"

"Can you?"

Taylor smiled, seeing she had won. _Ah, let her think. _"Of course. I can be all cool about it and say, 'you know what Misty likes you and you need to like her.'"

I shook my head as fast as I could; some of it was shivering, but mostly shaking. "No. Not subtle. Hypothetical. You think, not I told you anything. Say you _think_ I like him."

Taylor shivered also, "We need a better lair. And okay. I can do it. Are you sure?"

_Am I sure? Am I sure!? Of course I'm not sure, but what can I do? _

Taylor interrupted my thoughts. "Well who cares, I'm going to do it anyway. Bye, oh wait there he is." She ran down the ramp.

"Not while I'm here." I called after her. He wasn't anywhere to be found I was sure, but she had to have her dramatic exit. Taylor would be Taylor.


	11. I screamYou screamWe all scream for

**One word. It starts with a R. It has a E-V-I-E in the middle. And to top it all off, it ends with a W. Who doesn't love a W? I do. You do too...:-)**

"Aw crap! Crap! Crappity crap crap!" I squealed as I saw Taylor and Seth outside. _Man I wish these doors could be one way for just once! Or I could be invisible and get into his head and tell him to tell Taylor he feels the same way about me. Darn superhero shows. _

"What is it?" Kelsey came up behind me and looked over my shoulder at the talking two.

I had to move away or Seth would surely see me. He was facing the door.

"Ooh. Him." She understood. Yes, my secret wasn't much of a secret anymore, considering I told Kara, Kelsey, and Taylor. I could trust them, so no worries.

"Yes him! I regret this! Do you think I can stop her before she squeals on me? I can make it. Do a few hurdles and sprints and I'm there in a jiffy. She doesn't have to say anything. Everything will go on as normal without a hitch. This has a lot of hitches. Hitch-filled!" I scream whispered.

Kelsey was one of the ones who were 'pro' telling him. I don't see why. Yes it would be good, but the repercussions…. She grabbed my shoulders, spun me around, and sat me up against the wall. _Ouch, violent much? _Kelsey was stronger than me and she could toss me around like a rag doll. "Shh."

I pursed my lips, afraid to say anything. Let out a sound. Make a move. "But—"

"Uh uh uh. Tisk tisk." She calmly said, keeping me away from the door. "Shh. it's alright. Nothing bad will happen. I've known him since like, forever, and he will want to know about this, and he does like you, okay?"

How could I disagree when she had me pinned? _You may sing a different tune when we find out what he said. _"Got it. Eternally optimistic." I put my thumbs up and smiled.

"Good." She sat me back on my feet and I walked casually back over to the door. It was over. Done. Finished. Complete. My destiny was decided. _That was quick. __Or maybe the lack of oxygen caused my perception of time to go awry? _I shot a quick look back to Kelsey, who had her back turned. _Yeah, lack of oxygen. I could have been out for ages and not known it. _

Math class yet again was a blur. Too many thoughts. Too much.

Taylor walked down the hall. Seth stood behind me, near the bathroom, talking to one of his friends. I noticed her look and nonchalantly walked over to our locker.

I raised my eyebrows, questioning, and opened my locker, not making it obvious I was looking for some very valuable information that could make or break me.

"I talked to him."

_I got that much. _

"And," She continued, "I asked him 'what if Misty liked you?' and I put in the part about if you found out I was talking to him you would murder me, and he said," She looked around, to see if he was still there. Unfortunately he wasn't. "He said he didn't know, then he ran away."

_He ran away. I knew it. Don't know? How do you not know? _I finished nonproductively shuffling papers around, looking busy. My shoulders dropped.

"Yeah, I don't know what it means either. But it wasn't an 'I don't know' like a 'leave me alone and never talk to me again because I'm freaked out I don't know.' It was more of a 'yes, but I'm not telling you I don't know.'" She tried to convince me this was good.

_How is it good if he refuses to answer? Maybe you're coming up with these sophisticated ideas of what his 'I don't know' _didn't_ mean to try to do that reverse psychology crap on me? _I scanned her face for an answer. _Ah, she's not that complex. _

"Well?" Taylor said. Her face was asking me for more than my response.

"What?" I had a complete conversation with her, and I didn't even partake in it. Not a word._ Now that takes talent. _

She grabbed my arm and shook, maybe thinking she could shake an answer out. _I'm not a magic eight ball. You can't shake me for answers. _"That's good!"

"It's good he said I don't know faster than he had to and ran away? People run away when they don't want to hear any more. People don't run away from what they want. You don't see a four-year-old running away from an ice cream truck with arms flailing, screaming 'I don't know, don't talk to me!' At least not a sane kid."

"Pessimist." Taylor grumbled.

"Logical. Realistic." I began walking back to our yearbook class.

Taylor followed. "He didn't run away, arm flailing. He just ran away. People run away from the truth all the time." She smiled.

"Because they don't want to face it. I don't want him to face something if he doesn't want to." I didn't look at her. She would try that pick-me-up crap.

"He wants to."

We walked in to the classroom and took our seats. I logged in to the yearbook website and Taylor and I began working on our page, silently.

"I don't know?" Taylor asked herself after a long, awkward, unneeded silence. "What does that mean? How can he not know? Of course he knows, he's just not telling me because he doesn't want me to be right. Yeah, that's it."

_Oh, now she's having to giver herself pep talks, and she's not even the one emotionally involved. Way to go! _Even my thoughts had turned sarcastic.

**Make me proud...-sniffle sniffle- REVIEW!**


	12. Talking Sucks

**Alright, I know it's been a while, but...Okay, I have no excuse, but I have been thinking. That's an excuse, right? Yeah, i know it's not, but I have tried. I am trying. As we speak. I am typing the next chapter. I like it. So far. But who knows, things will probably change. I'll hate it tomorrow. Or, I'll still love it. Who knows? But, I have an amazing idea...Read and find out....**

"Can we talk?" I asked Seth after the 'big day' had occurred. Taylor had her way with him and I didn't want to let it go right then and there. Taylor would tell me what I wanted to hear, whether it happened or not.

"Sure."

I felt bad, taking him out of lunch, but we didn't have any other classes together, no other time to talk. I wasn't sure how attentive he'd be. Usually he played either basketball or football with his friends after lunch.

As soon as we were safely out of earshot of anyone I sat down on a bench.

Seth's eyes were as big and brown as ever. He looked scared. "Yes…"

I didn't know how to deliver bad news or start a serious conversation. I was really bad at it and it usually involved me saying "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to come out and say it…" which never was the smoothest or emotion-filled starter, but I didn't know any other way to begin. This wasn't bad news, although it could be.

"You know what Taylor said this morning?" _Here goes nothing_.

He looked down at the concrete sidewalk out of school; maybe realizing what this was coming to. "Yeah."

"So…?" I wanted him to do the talking. I didn't know what to say, yet again.

"So what?" He shrugged his shoulders_. This was going to be harder than I thought. _

"So… what do you think?" I closed my eyes, which were already pretty much on the ground, and waited for the worst.

"Okay."

I shot my eyes back up and rubbed my lips together. _Guess I'll have to do the talking and lay myself out on the line for him. Nothing new_. "This is what I wanted to talk about and I know you don't. I don't like serious conversations, and I'm assuming you don't either so I'll make this as short as I can so you can get back to your friends and go play football, but I have to say something. We're friends. I know that. We're clones for goodness sake, but I like you, there I said it. I like you. I don't know why, well I do, but I'm not going to go into that right now. You don't have to say anything and I know I'm probably rambling on faster than you can soak any of this in, but I can't hold it any more. I want to still stay friends if you don't like me the same way. Now I know telling you that I like you is probably going to ruin our friendship and you're probably not hearing any of this, but I want us to still be friends, even if we can't be more. The last thing I want is for us to be all weird now, you know? Unless you like me then that's a different story. But you don't, so...I don't know. But I had to do something, say something so I didn't leave this off with Taylor telling you how I felt. I didn't want to tell you because I was scared, scared silly. I thought that'd be the end of our friendship, the end of our clone-ism. Now I don't want you to feel obligated to say you like me too, unless you really do.

"Taylor was right, mostly because that's the same speech I gave her at two in the morning about Edward, but her situation was different, that's another story. She's right, I may not be here tomorrow, not because I am being tracked, but because some freak accident might occur, and a meteor hit my house and BOOM, I'm gone. I don't want to have regrets. I don't want to think, 'what if'. We could work. At least that's what I believe. I mean we get along, and we have fun. What else do you need? There's probably a whole lot more, but I'm cramming so I don't waste your afternoon. I mean I have a lot to say, but that'd take a whole novel." I took a breath, I was becoming dizzy. I ran through the list I had in my head of things I wanted to cover. "I think I'm done."

It appeared it took Seth a little while to process everything. I didn't blame him. I pretty much took my whole head, full of ideas, and dumped them on his unsuspecting shoulders.

The suspense was killing me._ Please, please tell me I actually said something and it wasn't all in my head. This was the speech. _The_ speech. I rehearsed it, not really, but I had all the ideas in order, and I didn't even say it? I croaked? I croaked. Great, I clammed up and shut tight like a bar at six AM._ "So…"

Seth laughed. Not a chuckle, hysterics, almost to the point of tears.

I rolled my eyes to myself. _Yep, that's good Misty, now he really think you're a nutcase. _

Seth stopped for a moment. "You say that a lot." He smiled, which comforted me somewhat. _How could it not?_

I subconsciously smiled and looked down. _So cliché. _"What? Oh, so…Yeah. It's a habit, sorry." _What am I apologizing for? Yes it is a habit, but what can I do? _

"No, don't apologize, I find it quite amusing." He chuckled again. His dimples showed, brighter than ever. Maybe it was because I was looking?

I couldn't say sorry again. I had nothing to be sorry for. My usual response was a given, but I wanted something new, fresh, but I wanted to get back on topic. "S—What about what I said? Did you process it?" I smiled, trying to hide my almost mishap.

"I processed it."

_You know you can answer with more than one sentence. Elaboration is key. Elaboration is what I want. I don't want to have to hold your hand through everything, unless you want, then in that case…_ "And…"

"You leave a lot of dot dot dot's on the end, too. Hey that rhymed." Seth was amused at his own poetry, although I didn't see the rhyme. Whatever.

"Yeah, another habit." I again admitted. _Come on! Stop beating around the bush. Get to the point. Do you like me or not? _

"What do you want to know?" Seth was as chipper as if I hadn't said a thing, as if it didn't affect him.

"What you think."

"About…?"

"And you say _I _leave dot dot dot's. I want to know about what you think about what I said." I urged. The anxiety was probably evident in my voice.

"You want to know whether I like you or not?"

_Well that's one way to say it. I was trying to be subtle, but I guess that's not allowed here. _"Basically."

This was too much to handle. If someone I knew came up to me and professed their 'like' for me out of the blue, and they were my friend, I would need a moment. A day. A week. Maybe a lifetime. I need this. Now.

**Alright, my amazing idea? Here it is.....REVIEW! Please. That's like....my oxygen...kind of. It's more like a competition with my buddy. She uses the excuse that her stories and profile have been up for longer. Well mine's been up for a long time, too! Dangit! So...if you want to help me...and kind of beat her...you know what you need to do. And I know I'm a good writer, but more people read her stories. Grr. Ah, maybe no one likes this....Maybe I'll just.....Take IT DOWN....? -says slowly and with deep booming voice for more dramatic effect- Huh? Maybe? If I don't get what I want, I will stoop to the level of holding my stories as ransom. I'm doing it! Right now my stories are tied up in a chair begging for mercy....**

**Review like you've never reviewed in your life! **

**There will be a reward.... :-) **


	13. You scream like a GIRL!

**Okay, I threatened with the life of my story and I got less than ten, no, _less_ than _FIVE_ reviews. Five? FIVE?! Is that all I'm worth? My story's life is on the line and I can't get five? I bolded, italicized, and underlined it for ya! But for those few who do faithfully review, I thank you for sticking through my ranting, begging, pleading, crying, screaming, and...well I can't think of anything else I did. YET! I hope those who DO care will continue to care. -pouts- But...for those of you who read and DON'T review, hear (or read) this...I AM the author/creator/mastermind behind this entire story and I can make it go places you will NOT want to see and, because you DO continue to read it, you will be unable to look away...even when it gets ugly. REAL UGLY. **

**I have seen Final Destination...But, if you keep me happy I will make it all better. I don't ask for much. **

**Read. Now. ...Please...? he he -runs away giggling-**

You know the funny thing about timeliness, urgency, punctuality…it never happens like you want it to. Never. Never ever!

_Why is there a unicorn in my bowl of cherry lollipops…?_ "Misty…Come back Misty…MISTY!" I heard Seth's voice echo through my dreams as I opened my eyes. Seth was crouched over my body and I finally realized I couldn't be standing. Half of the school was standing around him, staring at me like I was a museum display.

_Why aren't I standing up? Did I just…? _"What happened?" My voice came out quiet and groggy, like I had just woken up.

"You were walking and you just collapsed, but I was playing basketball and I saw you fall, so I came running up here." Seth nodded his head and twitched his eyes, maybe an attempt at winking, but I was too out of it to register.

"No you weren't…you were he—"

Seth took his hand that wasn't holding him up and clamped it over my mouth, shushing me. "You took a pretty nasty fall. You shouldn't speak until you know what you're talking about." He clenched onto my makeshift muzzle and half-stood to talk to the crowd. It was a rather awkward position to be quite honest, but he was so gangly and tall, he could pull it off. "There's nothing to see here. Man, I've always wanted to say that," He said under his breath. "She's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine. Now go eat some fruit loops! I mean…Never mind." He hung his head as the kids stared at him, not believing he had made a kids cereal reference as a high school kid.

_I did not take a nasty fall. I fell, but it was not nasty. _I looked around at the ground below me, making sure I wasn't lying to myself in my own head. _Nope, not nasty at all. Actually, pretty clean for me. _"Why did you lie?" I asked as soon as everyone was out of sight and I sat myself upright and back on the bench.

"I didn't." He said coolly.

"But you said something that didn't happen. That's lying." _Liar. Liar! LIAR! _

Seth looked me over as he spoke, "I didn't want to explain." Seth said softly.

_Crap, I understand. Grr! I like that! Stop it, Misty, you may have not even said anything, he could be telling the truth, but he just said… _"What? Wait, what happened?"

He sat down beside me, sufficient I wasn't going to keel over and die pretty soon. "We were talking and I…answered your question…and you fell."

_He answered my question? And I didn't even hear it! Was it worth fainting over? Crap, it was! He likes me! He likes me! Or…he could _not_ like me and I passed out over that! Well, I can't come out and ask him to repeat it, but he had a hard enough time saying he 'answered my question.' Stupid Seth. Shut up, Seth. _"That can't be all. Talk me through it slowly. As you said, I took a pretty nasty fall." I pouted my lower lip out and nodded my head convincingly.

"That's it."

"No it isn't. Tell me." I slightly growled._ Don't even play with me. I have the sympathy vote on my side. _

"Well if you think there was more, why don't _you_ tell me? Hmm? What, you can't remember? Then believe me." He growled full force.

_Man, what did I do, step on his toe on my rapid descent to the ground? _"I just wanted to know." I retreated.

Seth rubbed his lips together and looked up at me, appearing sorry. "I know, sorry. We were talking—"

I was impatient enough as it is, so I finished his sentence, "You answered my question, which I want to know again, because I had a pretty hard hit, now continue…please." I smiled sweetly, ignoring the throbbing in my head. _Stupid head, stupid Seth._

"Thank you, I forgot that part." He sarcastically remarked, then continued. "You just collapsed. You were walking around and when you fell, you fell into my lap, but I kind of got scared and I jumped up...and that's why you kind of hit your head. Sorry." Seth smiled the most innocent smile I think I had ever seen him produce.

_How great, I finally fall in his lap, and I'm not even awake to experience it! Didn't hurt anything, unfortunately. Are you kidding me? I. Was. In. His. Lap. GRR! How can this happen? To me? What did I do in a past life? I'll go be a nun. I'll go feed the homeless, but please, please, tell me he said he liked me back and maybe the humiliation will be worthwhile. _"Oh," I was speechless, which is rare, of course.

"Yeah." It seemed the conversation had taken that thumb-twiddling turn again. Seth swung his feet above the ground as he looked out onto the basketball court, which he _said_ he was playing.

That reminded me, "Why did you lie, again? I forgot." I rubbed my head, trying to sell the story. _Now I'm the liar._

"I didn't know what else to say." He admitted.

"The truth is always an option." I suggested, slightly annoyed with him being ashamed to admit he was talking to me. _I don't have braces or a pocket protector. I'm good looking, I have an amazing personality. I'm popular for Christ's sake! _

Seth struggled for the right words. I didn't blame him. This wasn't one of those situations you usually prepare for in communications class. "I know, but…I just…I don't know."

_Guess that's all I'm getting._ _Hmmmm? Maybe…? _"Did you scream?" I began my laugh, knowing the answer that would soon come.

Seth was caught off guard by my awkward question. "Did I…what?"

"Scream? You know, 'ahh!'" _There's no way you're getting out of this one alive. Not if my partially stunned body can help it. _

He looked at me long and hard, and I did the same back. He knew he had to answer, truthfully. "Why do you think everyone can running out?" He said softly, and covering his mouth slightly with his hand.

That was all I could take. I burst out laughing like a cackling hyena. "You!" Gasp. "Sc—" Gasp. "—Reamed?" Squeal. "You _screamed_!" Squeal and gasp. "_You_ screamed?"

Seth was surely tired of my rampage, "For the record, they thought it was you." He thought he made the point better, but it only made it worse.

"You screamed! Like a…GIRL!" I got up and ran down the breezeway, not wanting more people to come and investigate my apparent seizure. I had no control over myself when I let loose.

I heard the loud footsteps behind me as he caught up to me, not wanting to seem needy or clingy, but either was fine with me. _Ha! That proves it! _

Seth started laughing as my convulsions were beginning to subside. "You make no sense." He chucked, which I didn't find funny, but I was still thinking of him in the same room as a mouse. If he had that reaction to me, his friend, no telling what a varmint would do to him.

_Wait, he said _I_ made no sense. How do _I_ not make sense when you scream like a…girl when someone accidentally falls in your lap? _"How?" I was intrigued now.

"You're freaking out because I lied, then you want to know what I said, then you wonder how you fell, and now you are laughing because I screamed. No sense." He chuckled, but then I stopped completely, leaving him alone to do the laughing.

_He keeps bringing that up? Hmm? Maybe it's good? Who am I kidding it's…him. _I stepped closer, closing the space between us, "Is that a problem?" I said softly, trying to be seductive.

Seth gulped and jammed his hands into his pockets, "No. Not at all. It's great. I love confusion. Confusion great. "

"Way to use your civilized human words, 'confusion great.'" I said in my caveman voice as I turned around stomping back towards the building.

Seth stopped me and grabbed my shoulders to turn me around. I was stunned and expected him to say something, but instead he just stared at me with his hands firmly on my shoulders. The touch shouldn't have been as much as it was, but it made my face, hands, and shoulders tingle. _That's what they talk about…? Well, there go my toes. Better be careful, or I'll faint again. _"Can I help you?" _That's right, Misty, keep your cool, act like it's nothing. It bothers you. It kind of bothers you. It's tolerable. It's okay. It's great. Ah, who am I kidding, don't let go! _

He cocked his head to the side like a dog, and kept looking at me. "Help me figure you out."

"Help _me_ figure me out." I chucked and turned away from his hands, going back to the bench. _What was that? "Help me figure me out?" Are you serious?_

"How profound." He stated and sat down beside me.

The silence that ensued after his two word statement was more comfortable and light than I had ever felt. My head still tingled…and throbbed, both were thanks to him, but I happily dealt with it.

"My answer was yes." Seth said as he still stared out in the distance.

The words mingled with the air around my face and a light breeze rustled my hair, bringing the words closer to my ear, and finally settling in my head. _So that's why I fainted. At least I'm sitting down now. _My stomach did cartwheels and my eyes darted around, seeing if someone had out a video camera to document these sacred words. Of course no one did. I couldn't believe it, but then I could. I knew. The signs were all there. I didn't want to admit it because that would have been too easy, but I knew it. Somewhere, I knew it. "I know."

**Now, if that cursor of yours miraculously decides to have a mind of its own and hits the review button, do not go against its true instinct. It's destiny. It's Fate. The inevitable. It will happen. Don't fight it. Just...fall into a deep sleep, thinking of unicorns, cloud-filled meadows, and Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. Yeah, I went there. **

**And then if Edward and Jacob are telling you to review, which they are, how can you say no? You can't. Muahahahaha! **

**But if your imagination can't run rampid into the realm of Twilight where the two men of your dreams tell you to take a few minutes out of your crazy schedule to help a struggling author in need, just remember I know Final Destination. -backs away slowly- FINAL DESTINATION!!! -disappears into an ominous fog...with a black trenchcoat...and Jacob!- **


	14. Trick Questions

**FINAL DESTINATION!!!!!!! What? That didn't scare you? Why? Fine, I have something better! Much better! You won't review, right? "Right!" -says mice that magically appear- Then if you don't want all of the characters to fly off of a roller coaster and meet an untimely demise, then, I will be forced to go sesame street on all of you! ALL OF YOU! I will leave it at that, not because I have nowhere to go with this, which I do, but because I don't want you to have nasty dreams about it. Okay? Okay. This is me. Being nice. DON' GET USED TO IT! Muahahhahahaha! **

Seth's face drained any color that was left. I could tell it was hard enough for him to admit it inadvertently, much less actually saying the words, _I like you._ "You knew?"

I had two options at this point: _Lie and make him feel better? Well, technically, it's not lying; I'm just saying what's right. Tell him that I knew all along and I just wanted him to say it so I could get the satisfaction for myself, MUAHAHAHA! _"Would you rather I scream and squeal like a little girl and hop up and down, hoping someone caught it on video so I can replay it later in my secret lair dedicated to you?" _Alright, yeah, the camera part was true, but the other stuff is so far off maybe he won't think that deeply. So…no lying, right? _

My answer would have been unexpected for anyone, let alone a clam that is semi opened. "Um…is this a trick question?"

"I don't know, is it?" I raised my right eyebrow, the only one talented enough to do that.

"Yes?"

"No."

"Was that a trick question?"

"Was it?"

"No?"

I laughed at his curiosity and childishness, "Can you put a period on the end of something?"

I caught my error, but not before Seth did, too. "Can you?"

"Yes." _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! _A small victory for me.

Seth sensed my in-head reaction to the one word answer. He had to have a comeback. He had to. _Bring it…._He looked around for something or someone to "accidentally" hide the fact we were still alone and we were carrying on a relatively normal and fun conversation. His friends probably thought Seth had the idea girls had cooties. "Hey…Alice?"

A little figure bounded across the breezeway, clearly uninterested in anything that had to do with us, but Seth couldn't let it go. "Um…do I know you?"

Seth was a little shocked at this response. He wasn't popular to begin with. It wasn't Alice's fault, Seth never really got out of his little group of WaffleLand supporters to begin with, so his…social outlook wasn't the highest. "Yeah, I just called you Alice, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I don't know you. How do you know me?" She was now standing her ground in front of us. She had a short black dress on with three-quarter sleeves and a scoop neck. The skirt flared out at her knees and twirled exactly when she did. Alice had a small figure, but if that came up to me in a dark alley, I wouldn't mess with her.

"How do you _not_ know me?" Seth questioned, thinking he had won.

_Oh, this is far from over. You're in for it now. _I silently laughed to myself.

"I know people by clothes. Hey, Misty. She has a style, and I happen to like it, too."

"Thank you," I smiled and nodded, casually looking down at my outfit, but not seeming she was the only person who thinks I look good.

Alice continued, "You don't really have a style. …Sorry." She bounded off into the direction she was headed to begin with.

"Oh!" I put my hand on the top of my mouth and said the deep burn to the people who surrounded us, which was no one, but I did it like someone was there. It had the same affect.

Seth's mouth subconsciously pouted out in a confused and slightly ashamed slash mad look. _Aww, it's so cute! Stop it! He's had more of a reaction to Alice than to you. Has not! He admitted he likes me! He said his answer was yes, which could mean he said yes to wanting hotdogs for dinner, not…what you think. Yes it is! He like—"_I have a style," Seth interrupted my thoughts.

_Dangit, I was talking to myself! Do you mind? Well, of course he doesn't mind, he doesn't know you do this. _His reply wasn't much of something I could give a solid response to, "Sure." _Sure? SURE?! That was really reassuring, Misty! _

"I don't? How do you not have a 'style?'" This was really beginning to bother him, which was kind of funny, but if this were happening to a girl of the same age, it would be considered a mid-life crisis and absolutely devastating to life as we know it. Meteors would begin to fall from the sky, Earth would collide with the Moon, the black plague would erupt again, and Jesse McCartney would lose his voice. AKA, the world _would_ end. I didn't expect Seth to have that same response, but I had to be prepared for anything. I didn't expect him to know what a 'style' was, but that happened. _Deep breaths._

"You have a style—"

"What is it?"

"It's…It's…Seth-ish?"

Seth hung his head down further toward his lap, "See, you can't even think of anything. I'm a lost cause! The black plague will come back! The Earth will collide with the Moon! Megan Fox will be..." he lowered his voice to a whisper, making me come closer, "ugly!" he clamped his hand over his mouth as soon as the words came out.

"You just created a new style. Seth-ish! Give me a label and it will be an instant success."

"Don't bother."

"Why?"

"Because," he pouted.

_Wow, this is really getting to him…._

Seth shot his head up, obviously with an idea, "What?" I asked, wondering how his mood could change like a twelve year old girl. _I wish I could say that out loud….he he._

"Let's go…SHOPPING!"

Me? Him? Shopping? Together? For him? _But the look on his face…it's all…Seth-ish. _

**Yep. Yep. Yep. -points down- Go there. Look, the button's all red and shiny, and telling you NOT to push it. But, us, being the nosy humans/vampires/werewolves we are, can't resist...DO IT! -says peanut- hehe. **


	15. That was my ear?

**It's been a month! Sorry! I really mean it. I lost track of time. See, there was this puma, platypus, and an antelope, and it just blindsighted me...That's not important now. Okay, the body cast is off so no excuses are to be made. -nods head and readys hands to type more- ...I think that's all I got. **

**Prepare for this to be an AWW chapter, so preapre your AWW-ing mechanisms. Preapred? **

**Now read...**

_Shopping? Shopping? With Seth? Seth Clearwater? Why? WHY?_ I cried to myself in my mind. _Although…it would be just us. No one else. Alone. Stop it right now! _My phone buzzing had interrupted my thoughts and it was who else, Seth.

"911, what's your emergency?" I answered. I liked hello, and it worked for many occasions, but I needed something different.

I heard Seth take a deep breath, probably in thought, "I need shopping advice! STAT!" he screamed into the receiver.

"Excuse me, tone it down, please, sir!" I wailed as I took my phone from my ear in an attempt to stop the ringing. It didn't work.

"Sorry, but I thought the role was nice and…all…emergency-like," he said quickly, his way of apologizing.

"Well, it's…" _Crap, it is what? What? Don't clam up! _"What do you need?" _Wow, now he must think you're thrilled to be talking to him. Calm down, it's just a phone conversation._

"Shopping."

"You need shopping?"

"No," Seth said slowly, "I need to _go_ shopping." Every word had to have had an extra space or two added in for what he thought to be my slow-processing brain.

"I'm not stupid," I quipped out before I knew what I was doing.

"I know," he retreated.

"Sorry, I…uh…lost my cool. I didn't mean it, I just said it. The filter. Off." I stammered and stopped before I would stutter something I would regret later.

"Are you ready?"

_Ready? For what? The Apocalypse? No. The end of Hollister? Ah, not as bad. _"For?"

"Shopping. Remember?" he asked, slightly saddened by my lack of memory. It wasn't like we were dating, so we didn't have an official "date." _Darn._

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Sorry. I was getting ready to mark that day on my calendar when you called," I lied through my teeth, and it was overly obvious.

"Okay? That's weird." Seth laughed on the other side of the receiver and I could tell he was starting up an engine.

_No, that means he'll be over here in—_"Oh, whatever, that's me. I guess…" I stammered again.

"I'll be over in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"Sounds great!" The unnecessary sarcasm and excitement had to be a turn off.

"I know, I'm really happy we're going," Seth said quietly as the gravel road crunched under his tires.

The smile that spread across my face was wide and not something I would ever let him see. Never. Ever. Then, he could see how much of a hold on me he really had. I'm independent. _Well, he did already tell me he liked me…_

Seth interrupted my thoughts again, "Sorry, that was a little stalker-ish."

"No, no, it's fine." I continued smiling to myself. _I can relish in this for a moment. _

"Oh—Goin—Throu—Dead—See—when—get—there" The words came out jumbled, confused, and hurried.

"Okay, bye!" I said slowly, knowing he couldn't hear me, but still holding the smile that was surely not going away for another eighteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds.

My phone buzzed on my nightstand as I stood above my jewelry box, debating on whether or not to wear hoops, dangles, studs, or nothing. _It's just shopping. But, I want to look nice. You look fine. I don't want to look nice, I want to look GREAT! _"Hello?"

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Interrupt what?" I looked around my room, seeing if he could really see what I was doing. If he could it still wasn't worth an apology for interrupting.

"You look deep in thought," his laugh resonated through the phone and he seemed closer than he did twenty-three minutes ago. Not that I counted. I needed those extra five minutes.

Finally I turned to look out my second-story window, next to my jewelry box, to see Seth standing in my yard, waving up to my window. "Oh, hi. I didn't know you were there." _Or that you could see me._

"Yep, I'm here."

I hung up the phone, realizing the hoops were going to have to do since they were already in my hand. _I just hung up. With Seth. Without saying goodbye. What a show of courtesy. _

"I would have walked in like this, but I saw you were the only one home, and I didn't want to A) scare you and you drop dead right in front of me, and then I have to explain I snuck into your house and then you wound up dead, or B) You hear a few noises, not that I would make any, since I'm amazing like that, and you come jumping out of a closet, wielding a nine iron at my head. Then I die. So, either way, I saved a life by just spying on you through the window," Seth finished in a rush with a smile on his face, satisfied he thought through every possible scenario possible.

_I may have attacked you, but definitely not for the same reasons… _"Yeah, better safe than sorry." I laughed, sort of wishing I said the thoughts aloud.

A slightly awkward silence eased into the room as I put my earrings in, only one wouldn't go in so I had to that scraping all around my ear to find the hole. I could see Seth watching me occasionally out of the corner of my eye. _Ah, screw it! I can't find the stinking thing._ I began walking over to my mirror when Seth stepped at the same time I did. It wasn't much of anything to make a fuss over, but it wasn't…normal. _There's got to be a rainbow bird outside or something. _

I stepped back to the left and he followed again. I still didn't bring my face up from the direction of the ground. _Okay…the bird moved the same time I did. It's a mockingbird. _I shook my head to rid the odd thoughts that occupied the empty space that Seth's face didn't fill. Only then, my earring slipped from my grasp and came clinking to the hardwood floor. "Crap! I'm sorry, I know we needed to leave like ten minutes ago, but this," I pointed to the earring that had landed at my feet, "I don't know, it's being ridiculous."

Seth's face held that permanent smile it always did. "I've only been in here for like two minutes," he said, his voice was way calmer than mine.

"Oh." _Misty! Come on! Get a hold of yourself! It's just Seth. Seth Clearwater. Misty Clearwater. No! Yes! Hehe…._I bent down and picked up the earring when I saw Seth lean over and pick up my clock, and then bend over at the same time I did. His movements mocked mine, and I found myself realizing everything seemed in slow motion.

I picked up the earring, realizing it was just Seth being…well…Seth, and proceeded to stand upright again, when his voice rocked me out of my calm picking-up state of mind. "Misty."

I squealed a little and found my head hitting the dresser in front of me as I twisted my body and sat on the floor, my back against the dresser that made my head sing a little. "May I help you?" I didn't like being scared. At. All. So when someone did take their spare time to scare the living crap out of me, I wasn't very happy to say the least.

"Oh, no. I was…I don't know. Let me help you," Seth stuck out his hand to help me up, and I reluctantly took it. Yeah, it was a small and insignificant gesture, but me, being the cherish-the-little-things kind of person I am, had to take it and…cherish it. _Aww._

"Thanks."

I don't know, but I kind of expected him to…Oh…be gentle with me as he pulled me to my feet, but it was far from it. I felt his hand yank my right arm, which held my earring, and my rotator cuff felt the strain. My rear end lifted from the floor (well…I'm five foot two and Seth is pushing five ten, and his one arm could easily wrap completely around my waist. Not that I imagine that. _Psssht._) and, for the split second, I was flying. Until Seth realized my earring had jabbed into his left hand. Then he dropped me. Hard. Onto the hardwood floor. Which was hard. "Seth!" I yelled as I hit the floor for a second time, due to Seth.

"Sorry, but look at this!" He held out his hand for me to see the pinprick that was beginning ot draw blood.

I decided there was no feasible way for Seth to do the dramatic, knight in shining armor deal, so I stood up on my own, earring in hand. _I shouldn't wear these, they seem to be quite deadly. _I ripped the other one out and threw it on the dresser as I went to examine Seth's hand. "Oh, let me see," I said with my mommy voice.

"Here. Look. It's bleeding," Seth whined.

"Oh, would you like me to take you to the hospital!" I grabbed his hand, which I believed to be allowed, since he was holding it out, and saw the little drop of blood on the inside of his monstrous hand.

"No, I don't think that'll be necessary, I think I can tough it out, "Seth said in between fake sniffles.

I still held his hand, and began dragging him around my room by it, "Where's the alcohol? Where's the peroxide?"

Seth took the hand I was dragging him by and pulled me back with it, twirling me in the process so I was facing him. I felt something soft and incredibly warm brush my ear as I was in mid-twirl.

Seth had the goofiest and smuggest grin on his face when I finally came to face him.

"Um…did you just kiss my ear?"

"Yeah!" he said in between laughs.

"Why?"

"Because. I did."

"I know, but," Seth was still holding me in the post-twirl pose, and I looked around to his face, "it was my…ear?"

"I know. But, you see," Seth's face inched closer to mine, and I, like any other normal person would think, leaned in, too, "In my dream, I missed completely! Go Seth!" He held up his free hand that wasn't wrapped around me for a high five. _What? He didn't kiss my face. Hello? My face! It's right here! If you're going to do it, do it right! Come on! A little closer…._

I, still slightly confused, smacked it. _He _is_ right. at least he didn't miss completely._ _Now that romantic ( as romantic as Seth could get) moment is over. _

Slowly but surely, Seth released the pretzel grip he had on me, to my dismay. "Ready?"

I looked at the clock. A whole six minutes had passed. _Not that I counted. Pssht. _"For…?"

The realization that Seth had just kissed—Yes, it was qualified in my book as a kiss—me made my breathing accelerate and my cheeks immediately responded with the tomato color. _How's that for a delayed reaction. It's like when the car crashed—gets hit from the front, rear, and side, comes to a complete stop, and then the airbags deploy. How much does that help? _

Seth grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little, which was sweet for him. No one understood him like I did. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yeah…I was just," I looked at his face, and it reminded me of everything I wanted, "so excited."

"I know, shopping is going to be so fun!" Seth grabbed my coat that hung on the hanger beside my door and walked out of my room.

_He remembered my favorite jacket._ "Oh, crap. Sorry, this isn't mine." Seth sat the jacket back down on the hook and picked up his own, which was right beside it.

He was so oblivious. _But I like it. _I turned around and looked at the room where Seth Clearwater, the guy I liked, kissed me for the first time. I closed my eyes, memorizing my room at this exact time. It looked like it usually looked, so it wasn't such a stretch, but the slight tilt of the clock, where Seth had picked it up when I dropped my earring, made me smile. He had been here. _Whoa, that wasn't stalker-ish. At all. _

**Did you AWW? How ridiculous for me to ask? Of course you did! I did! I just read it and I AWW-ed. It was all...cute, warm-and-fuzzy, and slightly funny if I do say so myself. Which I did. hehehe. Review! **


End file.
